


Night

by cherrypit123



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Battlestar Galactica - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:12:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrypit123/pseuds/cherrypit123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara and Apollo YAY!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night

The bunk room had a smell that lingered, the smell of fear, the smell of loss, and the smell of hope.  
One of the few reasons people come in here is to sleep and get dressed. This place is no longer filled with happiness. It's filled with the loneliness, a constant reminder of who has died. And worst of all Kara isn't there. She's gone. Her viper blew up, Apollo saw. And he'll never forget.  
He's been so depressed you barely see him. Sometimes he'll be in the weight room but no one ever talks to him. Never. Not even his wife. They probably haven't fucked since New Caprica.  
Apollo remembers New Caprica, oh he remembers.  
That night on the beach. Before Sam and Kara got married. He'll remember it always

 

That Night...

 

The sky was clear. All the stars out and proud. Showing off their shine and glimmer. Below them were 2 people. These 2 people were madly in love with each other but too selfish to admit it.  
Kara's long blond hair flowed gracefully in the wind while Apollo's stayed the same. She leaned into his body to kiss him, only grazing his lips. She soon backed away and giggled. She began to skip down the desolate sand slowly taking off her garments. Apollo eagerly followed her. He started to take off his clothes. When she would look back at him he would have a smile on his face. Silently in his mind he screamed "finally, finally. We can be alone."  
Kara soon sheded her bra and underway carelessly throwing them into the night. Apollo did the same, not caring that it was his uniform getting covered in wet sand. All he cared about was Kara. They were the only ones there, on that beach. They could be as free as they wanted.  
When Kara was wearing nothing but her smile she stopped skipping and turned around to find Apollo the same way. He bounced up to her and lifted her. She wrapped her well muscled legs around his toned body. He brought his mouth to hers, she met up with him. They soon began to involve their tongues. Their tongues started to move in rhythm, as if they were dancing. Apollo placed Kara on a tiny patch of grass. He began to kiss all over her smooth neck and he moved down to her breasts. Her nipples were so firm he couldn't believe it. He ran his thumb over them to feel how soft they were. He shifted to meet her belly button then quickly moved lower.  
Then he came upon her mound. Her blond hair thickly covering the top. He didn't care though, he kind of liked it.  
He soon ran his tongue up and down her mound to taste her. She was so sweet, her taste almost mimicked strawberries.  
He could tell she liked it by her exhales of pleasure. He grabbed her legs and placed them on his shoulders while his mouth went to work on her. She kept biting her upper lip and letting moans and screams out.  
When he was sure she came in his mouth her sat up.  
"My turn" she said  
She soon had him lying on his back. She moved her hands up his legs. She found his manhood sticking straight up. Kara moved her legs so they were around his thighs. Then she moved herself so her mound was right above his manhood. She moved so it went in the right place, then she moved back and forth. Apollo soon grabbed a hold of her thighs to keep her steady. Her thrusting started to pick up the pace. To a point where Apollo even tolled her to slow down. When she went slow she ruffled her blond hair. She ran it through her fingers feeling every strand just like Apollo was feeling every thrust. Her hips had a mind of their own. Apollo steadily led his hands up her body, feeling every curve, swerve, and bump she had to offer. Kara rapidly repositioned Apollo's hands back to her thighs. He could tell something big was coming, so he held on tight.  
Kara went fast, then faster. Then she came. In her minds eye she say galaxy's exploding, super nova's the bigger than the gods, everything was perfect. Apollo saw the same galaxy's and super nova's.  
Kara soon rolled off of Apollo and layed at his side. She rested her hand on his damp chest.  
Both of them breathlessly looking up at the sky wandering "will any other day be like this one?"  
Kara and Apollo layed there for about an hour just thinking "will this happen again? will we ever be the same?"  
So they just lay there, prodding, questioning, thinking the universe will give them some sign. Maybe that sign came and they didn't see it or maybe it was always there, waiting for them to indulge.  
Maybe, Maybe, Maybe


End file.
